The contract provides for the partial support with the Excerpta Medica Foundation for Abstract Services Relative to Human Genetic Research. The contractor will prepare, translate where necessary, and publish in English approximately 6000 abstracts from the world's biomedical literature in the field of human genetics during the period of this contract.